<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Love like this by Jadeylovesmarvel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23078728">Love like this</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadeylovesmarvel/pseuds/Jadeylovesmarvel'>Jadeylovesmarvel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:34:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,629</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23078728</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadeylovesmarvel/pseuds/Jadeylovesmarvel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Reader, Wanda Maximoff/Sam Wilson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Y/n begins her drive to visit her boyfriend Steve at his work as a CEO at Rogers enterprises. They had been dating for three months and while they weren't at the love part yet, she knew it was coming. He had been so busy at work lately and she wanted to surprise him, she had barely seen him all week and he was always at the office when she called him with his co ceo Sharon Carter. She arrives at the buildings and heads to the top floor. Excited to see him.</p><p>As she says hello to his receptionist Elena who blinks startled and gets up anxiously. "Oh no, Mr Rogers is in a meeting, miss Y/n". She smiles.</p><p>"Oh, I'll just be a minute".</p><p>She hears moaning and panics thinking that Steve is sick and hurries through to make sure that he's okay. Her heart breaks as when she heads in she finds clothes scattered all over the floor and him and some blonde naked and Steve taking her on the floor from behind furiously rubbing at her clit as they kiss and he slams into her moaning.</p><p>"Fuck you feel so good, baby". He moans.</p><p>Tears form in her eyes as they come crying out Steve whispering to her softly and she feels sick to her stomach as he kisses her the woman who she realises is Sharon. "Steve?". Steve looks up as she speaks and pales.</p><p>"Shit y/n, fuck I, this isn't what it looks like". The blonde girl frowns.</p><p>"What the fuck Rogers? you told me you ended it three weeks ago?. You said she was annoying and clingy and not even that pretty". Y/n feels like her hearts been ripped out.</p><p>Not even that pretty, she feels sick. She never felt like she was good enough for Steve with him being a big shot CEO and his equally big shot friends looking down on her but hearing him say it makes her feel worse, her chest aches and she steps away from him tears running down her cheeks.</p><p>"I'm sorry, I should have said something honey I". She shakes her head.</p><p>"Don't bother, I may not be that pretty or good enough for you, but fuck you, Rogers, Nat is right you're a self-absorbed prick and I deserve better, we are done". God, she feels like an idiot, she heads out past a pitying Elena and heads back home ignoring Steves calls.</p><p>💫💫💫💫💫💫💫💫💫🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻</p><p>"You should come here, honey, I always knew Rogers was a prick". Nat says softly as she explains what happened, and she sounds so excited and encouraging that Y/n really wants to say yes.</p><p>She supposes that she could, she's a writer and she can write anywhere. She could pack a bag and be there tonight?. All she needs is a few things and her adorable cat and she will be happy.</p><p>"You know what Nat, I'll take you up on your offer, will Clint be okay with this?". She reassures me smiling.</p><p>"He adores you, sweetie, don't worry. There's a house that we own next door to us and it's all yours until you decide to leave".</p><p>Pleased she thanks Nat and feels hope stir inside her, hope that she can heal from her heartbreak and get over Steve Rogers, just be at peace.</p><p>🌻💫🌻💫🌻💫🌻💫🌻💫🌻💫🌻💫🌻💫🌻💫🌻</p><p>She drives to Washington and to Nat's house in a few hours, she feels a sense of peace wash over her even with her aching heart and shattered self-esteem.</p><p>She is greeted by a hyper Nat and pulls her into a hug as Nat invites her inside. Clint says hey from the kitchen and she is introduced to Sam and Wanda who seem lovely.</p><p>Another man comes in after their introductions and she feels her face flush, he's very handsome and kinda broody looking, his blue eyes captivate her and he runs his hand through his longish chocolate brown hair.</p><p>"Nat, you aren't trying to set me up again are you because once last year was enough, haven't I told you that I'm happy on my own? Not everyone believes in love and wants happy ever afters you know?".</p><p>Y/n frowns confused and Nat rolls her eyes. "Calm down Buck, geez you're a grump. This is my friend Y/n and no offence but I wouldn't set a sweetheart like her up with you. God, you'd ruin her ideals and sweet, romantic nature in minutes with your cynical shit".</p><p>His eyes flick over me and I blush under his gaze looking away. " Yeah Buckaroo, leave the woman at peace". Sam says teasing.</p><p>Y/n smiles in spite of herself but still feels this Bucky's gaze on her. "Be nice" Nat warns him "she just got her heart broken by her asshole boyfriend, fuck knows what she saw in him".</p><p>Clint comes in with tea and coffee and shakes his head.</p><p>"I agree with Nat, fuck, I don't know what you saw in that Rogers guy, what a douche". Y/n smiles a little and shrugs.</p><p>"Apparently I wasn't good enough anyway for him and his snotty friends". Wanda gently takes her hand.</p><p>"You'll find someone else soon honey, I see a bright and romantic future for you with the one, your perfect person". She smiles, remembering Nat saying Wanda is a little psychic and beams at this.</p><p>"What did the douche do anyway?". Bucky asks and she flushes and explains softly and about everything he said.</p><p>"Nats right he is a prick, and you're beautiful doll, I wouldn't worry too much about what that fucker thinks, I don't like assholes who cheat, you're better off". She beams at him and he offers her a small smile.</p><p>"Aww bonky, you can act sweet and not a grumpy bastard, well-done". Sam grins and Bucky flips him off.</p><p>"Fuck off Wilson". She giggles at their antics and feels happier than she did earlier, yeah she thinks she will like it here and even though he's grumpy and a complete opposite to her romantic and hopeful nature she can't help but feel curious about Bucky, thoughts of Steve driven from her mind.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Steve tries to call about seven times in the space of one hour and Y/n ignores every single one of them. She doesn't want to speak to him. Why should she? For her heart to be broken all over again?
</p><p>
She lays in bed for a little while, thoughts swimming around her mind. She feels sick to her stomach and just really down today. She gets up and smiles looking around the beautiful house that Clint and Nat owns.
</p><p>
It's really very gorgeous, she loves it here. It's so peaceful and relaxing, she sighs as she catches her reflection in the mirror. Steve's words hurt, his friend's reactions really hurt. Sure she isn't the prettiest woman but she's smart and kind. That should be more important surely?
</p><p>
She shakes her head, fuck him. As Nat says he was a prick, God what did she see in him?. Good looks are nothing if your heart isn't kind, is it?
</p><p>
She showers and dresses and decides to start writing for a little bit. Take her mind off things, she ends up writing 4000 words and feels a sense of accomplishment. Her doorbell goes and she answers it realising it's Bucky and smiles.
</p><p>
"Oh, hi Bucky, what's up?". He comes in and holds up power tools, Y/n has found out that he owns a few businesses but works from home mainly with Clint and Sam so he usually always around to help with various things if needed. When he isn't stuck at his laptop or discussing various things on the phone.
</p><p>
"Here to put up some bookcases for you, Nat and Clint say you own tons of books". She smiles.
</p><p>
"Yup, thanks that's sweet of you".
</p><p>
 Her phone rings again and she swears and answers. 
</p><p>
"Honey..." Steve begins. She huffs.
</p><p>
"Steve, will you leave me alone". Bucky frowns and grins mischievously then mouths.
</p><p>
"Play along doll". She's confused and then he moans softly and she tries not to giggle. "Oh fuck baby, you're so, so, beautiful my angel". He moans at her and Steve pauses.
</p><p>
"Honey?". She watches as James answers the phone and huffs.
</p><p>
"Dude, what the fuck? I'm trying to have the time of my life with this beautiful lady and you're fucking killing my buzz".
</p><p>
"Who the fuck are you?". Steve snaps, and James smirks.
</p><p>
"Well y/n calls me the sex God, she's a minx in bed, isn't she? Fucking incredible, I take it you're the knob that cheated on her? Your loss, she's so beautiful so thanks for fucking up so spectacularly man". 
</p><p>
She blushes and he pauses as Steve swears and hangs up. James snorts.
</p><p>
"Rude bastard". She thanks him shyly and he smiles at her softly.
</p><p>
"Right bookcases my lady". He leads them up to her room. 
</p><p>
Buckys. P.O.V
</p><p>
He watches as she places her books on the shelves, she loves romance and happy ever afters. Figures he sighs, she is beautiful, though. There's a softness surrounding her that he is intrigued by. He doesn't understand why anyone would want to cheat on her? Fuck, he hates cheats he thinks sourly, it was a low thing to do. Why don't people just end relationships if they aren't happy?
</p><p>
She catches him staring and blushes, she is very endearing but he can't let her know he thinks that. So he does his usual grumpy expression and to his surprise, she laughs.
</p><p>
"Don't worry I won't tell anyone, that you are nice, you're just a big grumpy teddy bear". He blinks stunned and grows even more amused by her. Okay, maybe he likes her a little bit.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>